


Never Tear Us Apart

by Fluvan_120



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jinchuriki - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Trans Umino Iruka, Triggers, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, gaaaayyyy, kakashi being a depressed father, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluvan_120/pseuds/Fluvan_120
Summary: Nara Shikamaru. A well-respected ninja throughout the lands. He is also The Hokage’s right-hand man, the Jonin Commander, a Genius to say the least and extremely lazy. He was also best friends with said Hokage since childhood and has a tendency to smoke whenever he had the chance.Uzumaki Naruto. A ninja who has never once lost hope with those around him. The seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, an idiot with a big heart and best friends with the laziest man he has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He respects Shikamaru smoking but wishes he wouldn't do it so much.Now, seeing as Shikamaru has a great deal of understanding for his best friend's actions and a grasp at what sort of tricks and turns he would pull, you’d think that when everything was near death and destruction that the red-haired man wouldn’t do something so foolish. Say? Travelling in the past, for example.





	1. Chapter 1.)

Unedited

Everything was going to shit. The plan, that was thrown out the window by Kaguya herself, that bitch. The remaining survivors, gone. All that was left to fight for their world and fight for survival was none other than the Hokage and his Adviser. Said men were brutally injured and near Chakra exhaustion from fighting for prolonged hours. Both men were currently masking whatever chakra they have left and hid as far as possible to devise another plan. Naruto, with laboured breath, pulled out a flask and gave it to Shikamaru. The Nara drank the water while continuing to draw into the dirt with a stick. “the best possible plan - ” He coughed, tightening the lid on the flask and wiping his mouth, “ – plan, for our situation is to head over the border, find some shelter and heal before going into another fight.” Shikamaru explained, handing Naruto his flask. The red-haired man nodded, a solemn expression and cracked lips due to a fire technique that was a little too close to comfort.

”I agree. We must heal and be ready as soon as we can before we die of exhaustion and recklessness.” Naruto agreed, putting away his flask and grabbing the stick, marking a small ‘x’ in the dirt just past the border. “Gaara and I found this little shelter when we did our rounds. It’s in a remote location and difficult to get too without prior knowledge. It should be safe once I have placed a few seals around the grounds and secured the small house.” The red-haired man explained, marking some areas around with an ‘O’ for the seals and their locations.

Shikamaru nodded with a slight grimace, his head was pounding from the excessively loud noises from their previous battle. “And how long exactly will this hut be safe for us?” Shikamaru questioned as he started bandaging his left arm, a deep gash covering half his forearm. Naruto shrugged, smiling and weighing non-existent weights with his hands followed by a low ‘eeehhhhhh’ in response to his advisers’ question. Shikamaru sighed with a few curses, watching Naruto scratching the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “Troublesome Hokage…” He whispered to the red-haired man with a smirk, causing the Hokage to grin and softly cackle at his Adviser, “Yeah, yeah. Ready to go when you are.” Naruto smiled, moving the dirt around that was once a plan but now nothing more than dirt.

Shikamaru raised a brow, “How long will it take to reach the Hut?”

With a small pout and a whine, Naruto poked Shikamaru’s shoulder in a teasing manner, avoiding any possible injuries in the process, “It’s a two-day trip from the border. Three and a half if we need to stop and rest, which will most likely happen with our conditions.”

Shikamaru scoffed, flipping off Naruto who only cackled like a mad man in response. It was the truth, but Shikamaru liked not being called out whenever possible. Unfortunately, Naruto loved doing it and it was annoying but funny to the Nara’s perspective. “Asshole,” the Nara teased whilst standing up, holding out a hand for his best-friend and Leader, “you!... poopy?” Naruto responded, unsure as to why his playful jab was nothing more than what a mere three-year-old would say.

Shikamaru snorted, trying his best not to laugh at the red heads’ confused expression and utter disappointment in himself. It also didn’t help that Naruto started pouting when he saw Shikamaru covering his laugh, Sage he was an asshole, but it was amusing, to say the least.

Naruto grabbed the Naras’ hand and lifted himself up, ignoring the throbbing pain from his left leg where a Senbon needle was jabbed. He couldn’t help but smile alongside Shikamaru. It wasn’t very often the Nara could smile or laugh, but Naruto thoroughly enjoyed it whenever he could, especially when things have become some grim and depressing. For those short few minutes, their minds weren’t mourning the loss of those that have just been killed, the last known village was now nothing but rubble and ash. It was these types of moments that both boys cherish when around each other. It was hard to be themselves when a war was going on.

With a few stretches, the lone survivors face shifted from their smiles and relaxed muscles to being alert and departed from their little makeshift safehouse and headed towards the border, in hopes that the small hut still stands. Leaving behind the strong smell of burnt flesh, the smell of rotten bodies and blood. They were leaving their home, their last defence and leaving a fight to survive another day.

One of the last groups of ninja were left to look after the village and the group of citizens while Naruto and Shikamaru attended a meeting with a few scouting Ninja to report recent activities outside of the border and village. That’s when it happened. Naruto and Shikamaru were talking about their next course of action to take in ensuring the civilians survive and rationing whatever food they have when there was a sudden tap on the cloth. With an ‘Enter’ from the red-haired man, the four-ninja waltzed into the little tent with the black markings all over their body. the attack went for far too long for the duo’s likings and seeing that Bitch just watching from the sidelines really pissed them off. Both men couldn’t avoid fighting the ninja, they had only wished they had done it quickly to help those that were defenceless against Kaguya’s puppets.

Once the fight had been over, both men started Searching desperately through the village, not a single body was living but rather being used as to attack the last few living humans. They tried so damn hard to save them, they tried so hard to protect them. but it was useless at the end when no-one was left alive. The civilians and the last two groups of ninja, dead. Naruto couldn’t help the guilt and blame washing through his body when the few children who had potential of becoming amazing ninja and making their own life choices soon were standing in front of him with lifeless eyes. His heart clenched terribly when he had to kill the little girl before him. That was going to emotionally scar him for life, or whatever remains of it.

It wasn’t the time nor place, but Naruto silently wept at the sight before him. He had failed his village and people. Uzumaki Naruto had Failed. Shikamaru was going through very similar thoughts, if only he hadn’t let his guard down, if only he had better secure the perimeter to ensure that everything would be alright, this wouldn’t have happened or perhaps a different outcome to this situation. Shikamaru snapped Naruto out of his negative thoughts and encouraged him to keep pushing forward, it wasn’t his proudest moment but Shikamaru couldn’t see Naruto like this when an army was coming to kill them, he will let the blonde mourn later but now was not the time. The raw feelings both men were facing were shoved deep inside when the puppets started attacking. It was very difficult, it always has been but today, when these wounds are fresh and new, it was extremely depressing and heart-breaking to kill the children that were only laughing and making flower crowns a few hours ago.

That’s why, when they had successfully escaped the attacks, both men were thankful that they still had each other through this harsh reality they’ve had to face every day since they were teenagers. They were both appreciative when each of them didn’t dare mention what had happened but rather do what they do best, work and tease each other. It was despondent times, and a smile and some sorts are what they both desperately needed. the nightmares tonight will be particularly bad tonight and for the rest of their lives. If only, for a few minutes, they have each other to ease each other’s pain and they still have each other through this hell.

The hours had passed since Kaguya attacked and both men were exhausted. They were currently hidden deep inside a cavern with a small fire and some fish that they had caught from the riverbank five miles back. Shikamaru was lost in his own thoughts, staring at a rock. as interesting as this rock was for the Nara, Shikamaru was currently devising a few plans while shoving his negative thoughts and the horrors deep inside him. As unhealthy as it was, he can’t think of them now and most likely not later, it was the method he has used and so far, it has worked. He needs to push them away, lock them away and keeps them away for him to have some sort of normalcy in his life.

The few plans he had so far was to either keep running and looking for any survivors to help or protect, rest for those few days and attack with everything they have and hope for the best, or the third plan that he wasn’t sure that would work. The third plan was Naruto’s plan, one to restart everything and fix it before it all happened. He had studied the scrolls of seals and those few remaining books that belonged to Tobirama Senju alongside his leader. It was a Time seal. Extremely forbidden in the Uzumaki clan and was immediately locked safe deep within Uzushiogakure. All information about the forbidden seal was very scarce and un-resourceful to the duo, but not impossible.

Naruto had said once that Kurama left an exact replica of every memory he has witnessed and some very valuable information regarding the seals deep within his mind in-case he ever needed them. It was very useful for the pair as the memories had some of the forbidden techniques from the Nara clan and everything about anything. Naruto had successfully grabbed the right files of sorts, writing and drawing out three diagrams for Shikamaru. Said Nara had learnt and executed the three out of two hundred so far and he was so damn proud of himself at how useful these were.

that was the first time he had accessed them, the second time Naruto had spent 48 hours meditating, searching and trying to find any information regarding the seal and techniques for said seal. Shikamaru grew anxious near the 12-hour mark, pacing back and forth in the room, snapping at anyone that had entered. It was clear to everyone that he was scared and trying his best to stay positive when Naruto had decided to do this. Near the 48-hour mark, Shikamaru was about ready to kill the next person that dared to check up on them, only for Naruto to woke up in laughter and cheering about what he had found. Naruto had received a lump on the back of his head and a bone-crushing hug before an hour-long lecture from the Nara, he was still proud of his achievement but Shikamaru needed to rant and explained how worried he was for him. Naruto had accepted it all and acknowledged his feelings. Both men apologised afterwards.

From then, Shikamaru had tried his very best to help and was amazed at what sort of information his leader had found. It was very useful but time-consuming, no pun intended. It had been a month since he had last helped the red-haired man with this project, a month of Naruto writing seals after seals. Shikamaru had felt useless when he had witnessed his Hokage doing thousands of micro seals on the large scroll. No matter what he said or do, Naruto always reassured him that Shikamaru was helping and that he deserves to have some time to himself while he finished this. It took an argument and a serious conversation later, but the Nara had agreed to stay out of the way until needed IF he were to supervise him, Naruto begrudgingly agreed but was thankful he had since he nearly spent two solids days awake and working.

which is exactly what Naruto was doing, writing down more seals for one big seal. How anyone would have the patience to write that many is beyond him. But, he understands that each seal has layers and extremely detailed mechanics behind them. the most common seals only have a few that can be written by anyone if taught properly. But, the Uzumaki have gone far and beyond a few simple seals and have developed their own versions for everything, some that could put the whole ninja community to shame. Still, Shikamaru has learnt some valuable seals to help along the way, such as storage, different kinds of poisonous gasses, a variety of smoke screens that you can add weapons with or without, advanced medical supplies for almost every injury. Their's millions that both men have uncovered and tried to learn in the short amount of time that they could possibly study them all and execute them. with perfection.

With a puff of his cigarette, the Nara grabbed one of the sticks of fish and studied it, lightly cutting it open and checking to see if its prepared to eat. With a satisfied hum, Shikamaru grabbed the other stick of fish and turned his attention back to the fire and slowly raised his Chakara to grab Naruto’s attention. He spat his cigarette onto the ground and put it out before kicking it into the fire. Within a few moments, Naruto came barrelling from deep within the cavern and slid a stop next to the other male. Naruto gently reached his Chakara out in the process and gently soothed Shikamaru’s as he sat crisscrossed on the ground and said happily “Itadakimasu!”

Shikamaru visibly relaxed at the gesture and gave a soft hum of approval before mumbling out ‘itadakimasu.’ Naruto decided to talk about the seal being close to completion and will be ready to use soon if the option was still available. “-And! The seal will allow us to travel back in the past, as you know,” Naruto bit into his fish and continued to talk with the food still in his mouth, Shikamaru didn’t hide his displeasure at the gesture, “but here’s the thing. After skimming through the mem-“ Naruto swallowed his fish before taking again, “ – skimming through the memories, right! And I found out that we will be transferred to our old bodies.” Naruto smiled while taking another bite of his fish and spitting out a small bone.Shikamaru raised his brow at that last comment, he swallowed his fish before averting all his attention towards the red-haired man, “do you mean we’ll be transferred to our younger bodies? Like a host and slowly take it over without a large quantity of chakra mass and so forth? Or, we arrive in the past in our exact forms but younger?” Shikamaru questions, taking a sip of water and waiting for Naruto’s reply. Said man nodded enthusiastically with bits of fish sticking out of his mouth, he didn’t dare talk seeing as Shikamaru punched his leg repetitively whenever he had tried. Naruto had learnt his lesson and didn’t dare want to upset Shikamaru with his horrible table manners that he is slowly adjusting too.

After swallowing and smacking his chest a bit, Naruto continued speaking. “the first one! -” Naruto coughed and drank a bit of water, “- the seal we’ve made isn’t as advanced as the original due to having lack of resources and timing. But, it will do the job in sending us back in our younger bodies. Of course, our real power and chakra mass will be locked until we start training like Might Gai and slowly regain them back. It will take a large quantity of time and lots of meditation but while we train our bodies and our chakra reserves again, we can start developing plans to overthrow the Akatsuki’s plans, destroy that creepy ass statue and start saving the other Jinchūriki and Gaara before they have been captured whilst killing the hosts in the process.”

Shikamaru started to play with the bottom of his lip in deep thought of what Naruto has just explain, a tick he had picked up when he was almost killed doing his usual thinking position. Naruto continued eating his fish, waiting for the Nara to respond and critically break down Naruto’s plans. As vague as it was, it’s the most he can think of due to his brain being all mush when going through Kurama’s memories for those damn seals.

”troublesome…” Shikamaru whispered before looking Naruto in the blue eyes, slowly calming and easing him down from all this stress. “Man, I hate the idea of doing a training regime similar with Might Gai’s, and the idea of waking up at ungodly hours of the morning is so troublesome,” Shikamaru whined, causing Naruto to snort in amusement, playfully punching his lazy friends’ arm. “As much as I will bitch, whine, complain and curse you to hell and back –“ Naruto cackled at that, earning a gentle slap on the forehead for interrupting. “- As I was saying. It’s a good plan, as vague it is and seeing as all the details have yet to be properly explained and thought off. We could, hypothetically, get fucked before anything happens.” Shikamaru said, continuing to eat his fish before swallowing and mumbling, “The details need to be finalised but it the best plan we have.” The Nara finally tore his eyes away from Naruto and staring at the rock again.

With a burp, Naruto threw the fish bones into the fire whilst standing up and jogging deeper into the cave, Shikamaru took one last bite of his fish and did the same, following his leader down the dark tunnel with his lighter illuminating his path. Naruto sneezed and stopped a few feet in front of Shikamaru with the large scroll under his arm, “We’re so close! Do you want to see it?!” Naruto happily exclaimed, practically buzzing and radiating his excitement with a smile so bright that it caused the Nara to smile gently in return. Naruto couldn’t wait for an answer and dropped the scroll onto his best friends’ hands. “I gotta pee…” Naruto muttered, leaving the cave in a hurry, making sure to pat Shikamaru’s shoulder before leaving.

”What a dork…” Shikamaru sighed, re-lighting his lighter and heading back towards the small make-shift fire. Taking a seat, Shikamaru had unrolled the large scroll with wide eyes, the Nara was shocked at the amount of micro seals he was seeing, all of them to make one huge seal. The bottom right-hand corner of the scroll was bare and the only part of it left blank. The Nara studied it closely, trying to decipher it the intriguing designs, trying to break down the different seals that he could understand, and those that he had never seen before. Naruto quickly took a seat next to Shikamaru, wiping his hands on his pant legs, admiring his work, “I don’t even know what half of these are,” Naruto admitted with a tired sigh, causing Shikamaru to avert his attention towards his Hokage for a few brief seconds than back to the scroll. “I have a distinct feeling we’re not going to find out soon,” The Nara whispered, tracing his fingers over the larger seal, it was beautiful but even he knew that there were consequences when it came with playing with time and space.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He stood up with a grunt and heard a few satisfying pops and dramatically moaned loudly before breaking out into a yawn. Shikamaru smiled with a shake of his head, looking into those unique blue eyes, having an unspoken conversation with the man. With a nod, Shikamaru handed Naruto back his scroll and got himself comfortable, wishing his Hokage luck before the red-haired man disappeared back deep into the cavern. It was only fair that the Nara took first watch while the scroll is being finished, and thus here he was. Having another cigarette, pushing away and storing every bad memory and every bad event he has witnessed as far and deep within his mind as possible. He didn’t want to think about any of that anytime soon, especially what had happened today, the look of pain and utter defeat he had witnessed on those beautiful blue eyes had broken his heart. Nobody should have to witness that, nobody should have to fight the dead. even if they were children, nobody should have to deal with that, especially when it was the leader who had made a promise to protect them to his best ability.

It wasn’t fair, and Shikamaru had learnt quickly that life wasn’t fair. It was a bitch with bipolar, and one of the shittiest things he has had to deal with. He was so glad that having at least one familiar face with him has helped him remember why he wanted to become a Ninja, why he had promised to himself that he would never quit if there was something to be done. His will of fire burned bright behind those dark and gruesome memories and eyes that have witnessed more death’s than he would like to admit from an early age. He was thankful to the sage that he still had Naruto.

As much as he has matured and gotten ridiculously strong, Shikamaru was the only person to see Naruto as himself, see him as the lovable dork with the brightest of smiles and one of the most contagious laughs. It was a miracle that he was still standing strong alongside him, he would do anything to protect him. They have both been there for each other since they were children, and he intends to stay with him until otherwise.

The tears slowly rolled down his face, unwanted but not missed. Shikamaru admits, he hated crying because it was a sign of weakness, but over time he couldn’t care less if he cried, his feelings were true, and he was proud to admit that. With an unsteady breath, Shikamaru wiped them away and took another long puff. He could go for some of the stronger medicinal herbs that sakura had made for the soldiers that were in extreme pain, it was a temporary high, but it helped him calm down.


	2. Chapter 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> generic excuse for why i haven't updated since forever, Lmao. Nah, but i have been hella busy and sick so thats fun. so, Enjoy the chapter! i haven't read through it and cannot remember what the hell i wrote?

Unedited

Shikamaru was feeling uneasy. They arrived at the hut late yesterday afternoon, and it was such a pain in the ass to get there. Naruto had insisted that it will be safe for a day or two until they had both properly rested before moving once more to another secure location. Shikamaru highly doubted it but went along with it. The Nara was currently sharpening his weapons and keeping his senses on high alert for the slightest thing out of the ordinary. He quickly averted his attention towards Naruto who was practicing some advanced hand seals, mumbling some of the names and slamming his hands on the ground before repeating. Shikamaru smirked as Naruto continued doing his actions, only to freeze when a little bird had decided to land on Naruto’s fingertips, “Hey buddy, how’s it going?” Naruto asked the bird which caused a tired sigh from the Nara.

Ever since they had arrived at the hut, Shikamaru had this feeling that they were being watched. He had hunted high and low for anything suspicious but came up with nothing. The only thing he had found was Naruto almost getting his head stuck in a tree when a squirrel ran inside with one of his hair-ties. Honestly, the Nara had no clue how he did it or what was going through his mind, it took nearly an hour to get him out of the tree. Naruto obviously didn’t learn his lesson and tried again only minutes from being freed, only difference was that Shikamaru sat back to watch the red-haired male try and fail to escape, cackling and having a smoke in the process. Who was he to deny having free entertainment when it presented itself on a silver platter. He had received a bruise from the punch Naruto gave him after getting free. It was totally worth it in the Nara’s opinion.

Naruto was having a one-sided conversation with the bird as it would ruffle its feathers in response. Shikamaru didn’t want to disturb the two and instead grabbed another weapon and started sharpening it, enjoying the sounds of nature all around him, it gave him some peace to know that there is beauty in the most horrid of times. Yes, it was dark, but he had always found that nature was soothing in its own way, he’d always enjoyed it.

Naruto let out a content hum as the bird flew away, allowing him to relax and rest his hands. With a yawn, Naruto flopped onto his back with his eyes closed, making himself comfortable in the grass. It was nice seeing him relax, even if he truly wasn’t and on alert.

The red-haired man was so excited yesterday when he had successfully finished the scroll, he carried Shikamaru for the rest of the trip; The Nara didn’t even protest and had enjoy resting his sore muscles. Shikamaru had agreed because he didn’t want to get lost when Naruto brought him to the new the area better, to which Naruto called bullshit almost immediately and new that Shikamaru hasn’t had a proper rest in a while. Naruto had brought them to the little hut without any troubles, allowing Shikamaru to memorize the area if they needed a quick route out of here. Naruto tried desperately to push away a memory of Hatake Kakashi get a piggy back ride from Might Gai after the Suna mission with Gaara, it was no use in trying to deflect the memory when the sudden weight on his chest made it obvious that he indeed missed them dearly, he had wished that the situation were different where he was able to still joke around with his Sensei and Bushy Brows Father figure/Sensei.

The red-haired man hadn’t notice but throughout the little flashback that was having, he had at some point opened his eyes and starred at Shikamaru sharpening his blades with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth, concentrating on the task at hand and their surroundings at once. He felt pride rise through his chest at the Nara before him. If it wasn’t for Shikamaru, Naruto could’ve died years ago, if it also wasn’t for him he would’ve possibly gone down a similar path to Sasuke upon grieving when some of the most precious people he held dear had passed away throughout the years. Both of them have lost so much but have gained something together, something they tend to keep and protect as tightly as they could. Both Naruto and Shikamaru have been together through the thickest of thick and the thinnest of thin, Naruto and Shikamaru were somewhat connected in a way most wouldn’t even deem possible, they needed each other to survive and stay sane for as long as they can.

Naruto was glad Shikamaru was still alive, he was happy that the man didn’t dare bring up anything within the past but rather focused on the missions they would have to go on, and the tasks at hand for the future that they have both so desperately fought for. Naruto hadn’t dared to think of a future without his partner to be there with him, to be there to kick his ass when he needed it or even pull his head out of a tree. He couldn’t possibly imagine it, and Naruto new that Shikamaru had felt the same.

A squirrel caught the red-heads attention before it ran off within the leaves, Naruto wasn’t stupid, he was onto those little buggers and their secrets of stealing his crap for whatever reason he would never know. Him squirrels have never gotten along, even as a child they had loved to annoy him. Naruto hadn’t realized that his eyes had trailed over the Nara’s body in a deep gaze, causing said man to suppress his shiver. Shikamaru didn’t want to know why Naruto was looking at him so intensely but he didn’t mind, if he was being honest. Knowing the red-haired male, he had a prank up his sleeve or was either in deep thought. He had a hunch it was the latter but didn’t let his guard down, just to be safe.

with a sharp breath, Naruto quickly stood up from his position, looking towards his left with a Kunai in hand. Noticing Naruto’s sudden actions, Shikamaru pocketed his weapons and flint, standing protectively to Naruto’s right, a kunai in his hand at the ready. The Nara hadn’t noticed anything, but he knew Naruto was an expert sensor and with his improved senses, he had to believe whatever it was that caused such a reaction from the tanned male, Shikamaru knew better than anyone that Naruto wouldn’t have done this without a plausible reason. A solid minuet passed by in utter silence, not even the animals had made a signal sound, both males didn’t let up and continued to eye the forest surrounding them. A flash of silver caught Shikamaru’s eyes, quickly deflecting a senbon needle that was aimed for Naruto’s throat, attached to said weapon was an exploding tag. Naruto and Shikamaru jumped back a distance to avoid the impact before a ninja was already aiming to gut them open with a dull looking kunai. With a swift kick, Naruto kicked the weapon out of their hand, quickly regaining his footing, grabbing the blunt Kunai in one fluid motion and decapitating the ninja. For a trained eye, even Shikamaru couldn’t see how fast his Hokage was with that attack. Naruto jumped onto the porch of the small hut, already going inside and most likely retrieving the scroll.

Shikamaru let him be, already standing protectively in front of the building as two more Ninja arrived in front of him, slumped and starting to de-compose. Shikamaru hated these ones the most because of the smell, even though he was used to it he still didn’t like it. One Ninja swung his katana with ease as the other held an overly battle-axe, a rather unique weapon to be wielding but the Nara had little to no trouble dealing with them. “Not to pressure you or anything!” Shikamaru shouted, stabbing the head of the katana user, gagging at the smell a little before fighting the other ninja with the Katana, narrowly avoiding the axe that was aimed at his legs, “But you need to Hurry up, Naruto!” Shikamaru shouted once more, easily diving the katana into the deceased ninja’s chest and swiftly ending him with a shot to the temple.

While Shikamaru took care of the three other ninja’s that have arrived, Naruto was busy evening out both his Chakra’s into the seal before him, making the necessary yet long hand motions as he was mumbling out the small tune he had made himself whilst practicing this same technique only mere moments ago. It wasn’t easy to balance out both his Chakara sources into the overly large scroll with delicate symbols throughout, he needed this to be perfect and precise. Just as he was nearly the end, Naruto sensed Shikamaru enter the hut, slamming the door shut and securing it the best he could all without stopping his task. Without a word, Shikamaru rushed towards his Hokage, taking a seat in a certain section of the scroll like he had practiced and placed both his hands-on Naruto’s back, gently and slowly adding his own chakara into the mix. A sudden hiss broke throughout the air as Naruto fastened his movements, ignoring how sexual that sounded in his mind as he shot his eyes open and watched the symbols all around glow a deep matte-red. “ready?!” Naruto shouted over the large banging from the door and the soft hum from the scroll beneath the two, “Of course!” Shikamaru shouted back, earning a dry laugh from the red-haired man and slammed his hands down.

The door busted open, but it was too late, the glow from the room engulfed the small hut as the symbols melted and weaved into the two males, earning nothing but silence from the two as the sound of the scroll gave a loud hum, brightening by the second before the whole hut exploded, killing off everything within the seals that Naruto had placed once he had arrived at the Hut. A red light shot through the air and continued going farther than the eye can see, aiming for something that one cannot determine without prior knowledge. Kaguya watched from her place as she felt the last two living chakara signals vanish within the light. She could do nothing but watch as her anger started to worsen, she could do nothing as she had almost won the war but watch. In a way, she had won but the feeling deep within her suggested otherwise, she knew deep down that in a way she has just lost the war.

Naruto and Nara Shikamaru had successfully completed their mission and vanished from their world.

~~ A man in his late thirties was walking up a slop through the forest, making sure to avoid the few animal droppings alongside the narrow pathway. He has been through this pathway for the last couple of years, working to support his family and buying the materials to build his hut away from the villages, they didn’t agree with him marrying another man or adopting some children. It was either make a home and move or get thrown out with nowhere to live and to try and support his family. His husband was a very understanding man and had also continued his job while trying to raise their two children. It wasn’t easy, but they made it work, they have always fought through everything to ensure they were safe and happy.

So, when the man entered the clearing with a half-built hut, he hadn’t expected to find two children inside sprawled out on the floor. Discarding his tools and some wood the man had only bought recently, he rushed inside and kneeled against the children. He checked both for any pulses on the two and found it, if only very faint. Their breathing was shallow and slightly wheezy. The man was beside himself, who were these kids? Why are they here? How did they end up like this? And how the hell was he supposed to carry two children back home to ensure they’re safe and indeed healthy, maybe even see a medic to make sure there was nothing wrong with them? The mans’ thoughts were everywhere. He stopped pacing around the room, took a few deep breaths and looked at the kids with worry and concern, he must take them back into the town, but how?

”Fuck it!” The man whispered loudly, quickly running out of the hut and putting his gear inside before grabbing the boy with red hair and throwing him over his shoulder. It took a bit of effort to ensure he was properly secure before making his way towards the raven-haired child. He didn’t know how to go about this, so he grabbed the child as gently as he could and placed him on his other shoulder. This can work, he can make this work. Just an hour or so walk back and he can make sure that these children are indeed safe rather than out in the forest where they could get attacked by rogue ninja or some wild animals. Yes, the man had concluded that they were indeed Ninja based on the little pouches they had and the kunai the raven-haired child was holding, he didn’t even touch it caused it looked sharp enough to cut down a tree with one swipe. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if it did because Ninja were crazy but took great pride in their work, much like his husband the idiot he was.

the journey back into town was very challenging for the man, he found that this position was one of the worst he could pick but endured as he trekked his way back from the little hut and back into town. Yes, he had narrowly avoided stepping in animal dung several times and had almost tripped because the red-haired child let out a very loud and deep snore which scared the hell out of him. Everything was fine, the kids were fine, he was fine, everything will be alright. Once he had made it back on solid ground and continued walking towards the town, he ignored the eyes following him as he walked through a few streets and heeded towards home. “Suzuki!” The man shouted once he had arrived near the front door, opening said door with his foot and closed it with the same fashion. “Taketa? You’re back early,” a deep voice resonated through the house before the cries of two children shouting ‘Daddy!’ followed suit. “I need some help!” the man; Taketa, called out as soon as he had slipped his shoes off and waited for his other half. Almost a second passed before a man arrived, studying his husband and two children he was carrying. Without a word, he grabbed them both as Taketa rolled his arms and hurried down a hallway to open the door. “I found them in the hut, sleeping,” Taketa said as he pulled out two futons and placed them on the ground, allowing Suzuki to gently place them down and tuck them in.

”Are you okay?” Suzuki asked as he did a few hand seals and placed each hand on both children with a warm green glow, “heh. I’m fine, nothing I can’t handle!” Taketa boasted proudly at the concern and warm smile Suzuki held, puffing his chest a little as he sniffed his nose, earning a soft chuckle from his other half. “They’ll be fine. Just Chakra depletion and slight dehydration from the pair,” Suzuki had informed his counterpart while rushing out of the room and grabbing two glasses of water, “Is daddy okay?” a little girl with messy pigtails asked, rice all throughout her hair and face while the little boy was trying to balance a tomato on his nose, sticking a thumbs up as if to say he agreed with his sister. “Daddy is fine, sweetheart. He just found a few people and brought them here,” Suzuki explained to his children as he walked past, grabbing the tomato and eating it which earned a huff in return, “Finish your dinners and ill start a bath for you both!” Suzuki called out, earning a cheer from the little girl and a cry of anguish from the little boy.

”Hold his head like this,” Suzuki instructed as he kneelt closer to the red-haired child and showed Taketa the right posture before bringing the glass of water to his lips, slowly pouring the cool water. once satisfied with the small amoutn in the childs' mouth, he had gently closed his mouth and softly began massaging the throat as the child swallowed the substance. They proceeded to do this for both kids before Suzuki and Taketa left the room and headed into their bedroom.

“What happened?” Suzuki asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed while Taketa flopped next to him, starring at the ceiling. Taketa explained everything that happened, even telling him he nearly fell face first from the red-haired child snoring so loudly in his deep sleep, “It sounded like a growl! It scared the crap out of me while the other child was quiet and continued sleeping!” Taketa snorted, earning a smile from his other half. “I’m just glad you’re safe,” Suzuki replied before giving his husband a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a crash and a very loud bang. “Kaya! You asshole!” the little girl cried out before more crashing resonated throughout the house, “Don’t swear! you fucking idiot!” the little boy retorted which earned a loud cackle from the girl, “But you just swore, you dickhead!” the girl shot back, the sound of glassing breaking somehwere in the distance. Meaning, on of the two children had thrown it at the other but missed, it was quiet for a few seconds before both started throwing insults and very dark promises at one another.

“I’m going to kill those fucking kids at the academy, I swear.” Suzuki replied with a defeated chuckle, earning a snort from his other-half. “If they come home with one more inventive insult because of those bullies I will kill them, I swear.” Suzuki warned before leaving the room, “Knock it off you little shits! Enough!” Suzuki called out which made the house silent for a few seconds before the two children started again, “Listen to your father!” Taketa shouted as he walked out of the room and pulled the two children apart, handing the biting girl towards Suzuki while he head-locked their son gently, but not too gentle so the child would escape, “Calm down!” the adults said in sync as they escorted the children towards the bathroom. Suzuki didn’t even flinch when his daughter latched onto his arm.

“You need to stop swearing, the both of you!” Suzuki scolded which earned scoffs from the three other people, “Says the man who swears like sailor.” Taketa retorted, narrowly avoiding a towel aimed at his head.

After bathing the two children, which took great effort to bath their son because he insists that if he were to learn earth Jutsu’s he must first become a part of it, which meant rolling around in mud and grass. Suzuki and Taketa had tucked them into bed and cleaned up the house/dishes before retiring themselves. They checked on the two guests beforehand and found them to be in the exact position before leaving.

It was around Midnight when Shikamaru woke up, didn’t even bother opening his eyes as he literally crawled out of the futon and across the floor, he had been awake when the men had found them but passed out before he could do anything to protect Naruto, he wasn’t entirely sure what he saw but new that Naruto was indeed alive and breathing before he had just woken up now. With a small groan, the Nara opened his eyes and slowly stood up, using the door as his support. It took a few moments for him to regain his vision before he turned his attention towards Naruto, freezing at what he saw, in the middle of the room, Naruto was sprawled out across the room, which was unsurprising to the Nara, but the appearance. Naruto looks like he was twelve years old! His hair was still the same, a vibrant red and a damn mess by the looks of it but his appearance. He was wearing his orange jumpsuit and his goggles were nowhere to been seen, his whiskers were much darker and more prominent on the tanned skin alongside some of that baby fat.

”What the fuck, Naruto?” Shikamaru whispered, looking at his hands and finding out they were no longer the long scarred and calloused hands he had to see every day, they were small, smooth but with tiny callouses. He quickly checked his clothing and found it to be the exact same weird fashion that he had also worn when he was younger, admittedly he missed it but agreed with Temari that he had a shit taste in clothing. Another groan escaped from the Nara as he slapped his forehead gently, closing his eyes as tight as possible and leaning against the door like his life depended on it. That scroll that Naruto had wrote sent them back a little too far, or maybe the right destination, who knows, not fucking Shikamaru that’s for sure! He thought they were going back to the day that Naruto had returned from his trip with that pervert-sage but was obviously wrong. Why would Naruto want to come back this far into the pa- oh. “you have to be kidding me…” Shikamaru yawned, It was because of fucking Sasuke.

Shikamaru sent a glare at his leader, ignoring the snore that Naruto returned before leaving the room and searching the house before him. With practiced ease, Shikamaru had explored most of the house, not daring to enter the Ninja’s room he could sense as he made his way into the kitchen. Quietly, he grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards and drank as much water as he could. Shikamaru’s stomach grumbled something fierce, he hadn’t eaten in a while was most likely going to die from starvation as he explored the fridge and grabbed an apple. Shikamaru held up a single hand sign as he heard the very faint footsteps from the hall before closing the fridge, grabbing his glass of water and heading towards the hallway. The sight he saw was a taller male with shoulder-length light pink hair, frozen in place as he watched Shikamaru take a bite of the apple.

”Release me,” Suzuki said gently, watching as the child before him walk towards the window and moved the curtain an inch before looking back him, taking another bite of his apple. Shikamaru didn’t say anything, studying the man before him, ‘he must have some relation to the Haruno bloodline’ he mused while swallowing the mouthful of apple and taking a sip of water. Shikamaru continued to study the man, concluding him to be a medic ninja based on his posture and small tan line along his face from wearing a mask most likely in the hospital. with a yawn, Shikamaru walked past the man and entered the bedroom, muttering a small ‘thank you’ as he closed the door and released the Jutsu. Suzuki almost stumbled but quickly regained his footing, starring at the door the child had walked through with slightly wide eyes, ‘who the hell is he?’ Suzuki thought with a frown, walking back into his bedroom, once he had laid down he was immediately being cuddle by his husband which allowed him to smirk while his frown seemed to deepen.

The child had detected him from the hallway, froze him place without holding a single hand-sign as he analysed him with those cold and calculating eyes. He looked exhausted, and much too old for such a young face, not to mention how relaxed he was. Most ninja and especially children would’ve had a reaction, but no. he was calm and far too relaxed for Suzuki’s liking. Who the hell was he and that other child? And what exactly have they been through to earn such a cold look from the raven-haired child.

Shikamaru released a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding as he sat on the futon and stared at his leaders chest slowly rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern. The man had walked back into his room as the Nara ate the rest of his apple and drinking the remaining water. That was the first time in the last few days he had seen a real living human. It was sort of comforting and reassuring that the seal had worked but holy crap, a living human that wasn’t broken or raised to fight! That was shock, Shikamaru couldn’t really believe it himself until the man had spoken, it was too surreal as Shikamaru sat on the futon and held a kunai, it might be the paranoia but Shikamaru made sure to stand guard. He had enough sleep and was going to protect Naruto at all costs, especially with all the events they will have to relive once more.

The next morning was indeed interesting within the household. Shikamaru sat in silence as he heard the two children arguing over literally anything and everything, it was surprising and annoying to say the least. And yet, Naruto hadn’t woken up since, making the Nara slightly worried about his companion. Shikamaru fixed his hair – which was a lot shorter than he remembers – as the ninja from last night slowly opened the door before entering, “Breakfast is ready, the kids have already left for the academy.” The pink-haired male said, giving Shikamaru a gentle smile before casting his eyes on Naruto and leaving the room. He knew his idiot needed the sleep, but he also needed to eat and drink something before he kicked the bucket.

Shikamaru stood up whilst doing his morning stretches, when those few satisfying pops resonated throughout the room, only then did he walk over to Naruto and started poking his cheek, “Breakfast. Get up.” He said, poking slightly harder each time before a hand swatted him away, “Is it ramen?” Naruto asked once he had sat up, eyes closed and his hair an absolute mess. It might look like the old-style Naruto had as a pre-teen, but it sure looked like birds nest right about now, “It still amazes me that you survived most of your life with ramen and sour milk,” Shikamaru drawled as he laid down on his side, scratching his ear with his pinkie.

Naruto hummed in response before stretching something akin to a cat, letting out a yawn in the process. Shikamaru wiped his pinkie on his pants before watching Naruto do his morning stretches all while looking at his young body in amazement, Shikamaru hadn’t even noticed Naruto was rambling until he looked at Shikamaru with an expected look. “Yeah, its all great and dandy, but we’ll have to train our bodies and chakara, again. Not to mention go through puberty once more, Kami, I’m already dreading it.” Shikamaru said as he stood up and, ignoring the groan from Naruto. Thank Christ he was able to avoid whatever Naruto had asked him, otherwise he would’ve had to deal with a sarcastic childlike version of him. This was really confusing the Nara in more ways than he would like to admit.

”I’m pretty sure this time around will be different for me. ever since Kurama did that blood adoption thingy,” Naruto mused with a frown. Ah yes, that whole thing. Kurama had always thought of his kit as his, to make it legal rather than have his siblings tease him and call him some rather disturbing names, Kurama and Naruto made a blood adoption seal between the two. That’s why Naruto has red hair, sharper canine teeth, darker whiskers and much better senses than any Nin dog. It also didn’t help that after the adoption Kurama had sacrificed himself for his kit, making Naruto the heir and somehow possess literally everything from Kurama. Shikamaru isn’t one-hundred percent sure about the whole ordeal but supported him throughout the whole process. It was a huge head-fuck in the Nara’s perspective. Wait, does that mean Naruto has Kurama back in his seal? Its obvious that the adoption was still active but was Naruto able to possess the power he had once before?

”Ha! You’re going to have to deal with acne and random boners again!” Naruto stated proudly, earning a blank stare from the Nara who had finally snapped out of his questions and thoughts. “I only had that happen to me once, and you know it.” The Nara hissed threateningly while Naruto held up a peace in and cackled.

With a swift kick to the red-heads ass, both Shikamaru and Naruto put their futons away and made their way into the kitchen, Naruto had to use the bathroom first before they made it into dinning room. “Ah, Good morning, boys!” Takeda said with a wide smile before drinking whatever the cup was containing, most likely green tea. Shikamaru gave the other occupants in the room a lazy wave of his hand in greeting before taking a seat, Naruto smiled like a mad man, making takeda choke on his drink when he saw the sharp canines, “GOOD MORNING!” Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, making Suzuki flinch and Takeda to cover his ears. Shikamaru proceeded to drink his green tea unfazed by the loud-mouth, “Do you have any coffee?” Shikamaru asked Suzuki while Naruto practically leaped next to his Advisor, literally shaking and smiling the whole time.

Suzuki was amazed at the radiate energy the red-head has, he would even go as far as to say the kid was a literal ray of sunshine. The other child was different, he was more relaxed, calm and collected, something a ninja strives for and even than most can’t achieve that throughout their lives. With a nod, Suzuki started preparing a pot of coffee while Takeda was talking with the red-haired child.

Shikamaru sat in silence as he watched the exchange, taking small mouthfuls of food whilst doing so, he knew better than to gorge himself on food when he has had very limited to eat for a long time. Naruto was doing the same but talking in-between mouthfuls, it was nothing special but a simple breakfast with a few orange slices in the middle. Suzuki walked over with two cups of coffee, handing one to Shikamaru and taking a seat next to his husband, “- I’ve been a builder since I was twelve.” Takeda finished saying while kissing his other half on the cheek, Naruto smirked, “That’s awesome! I knew a bridge builder. Bit of a tosser and a drunk but a good man,” Naruto replied before drinking the rest of his green tea.

the three men in the room continued talking about recent events that have happened in the small town and other things that Suzuki had heard while doing missions, nothing interesting or too concerning for the two men. “You haven’t spoke much, is everything alright?” Takeda asked Shikamaru with worry and concern. Shikamaru gave the man a firm nod, “I’m not a morning person,” He replied, drinking the rest of his contents before excusing himself while clearing his dishes. “When do you leave?” Suzuki asked as he followed suit. Both boys sneezed but brushed it off, “Soon. We have business back at home,” Shikamaru replied as Naruto sneezed once more, “Yeah…” He whispered, a sullen look overcame his usual smile while Shikamaru’s face hardened, both boys eyes seemed to glaze over as they both look off into the distance, “it’s going to be. Difficult.” Shikamaru emphasized the word while grabbing Naruto’s and Takeda’s dishes and handing them to Suzuki.

”Why’s that?” Takeda asked curiously, earning a small glare from Suzuki. Takeda ignored him and watched as Naruto suddenly shook away the dark look he had into one of happiness, “We haven’t seen our precious people in a very long time,” Naruto mumbled, staring at the few flowers in the middle of the table, just some daises and soursops flowers. “Have you got everything?” Shikamaru quickly asked, knowing full-well that if he didn’t break Naruto from memory lane, it was going to be extremely difficult to work with him and a high chance that he will just shut-out Shikamaru for a few days. Naruto nodded mutely, heading towards the doorway before turning his attention back at Takeda and Suzuki, “Thank you for everything, we owe you one.” And with that, the red-head left the room and headed towards the front door.

”Thank you, but we really must leave now.” Shikamaru said, pulling out his money pouch he hid within his weapons and placing a few thousand Ryo on the counter, “If you ever need help, just ask for Nara Shikamaru or Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha.” He bowed before leaving the room, noting the look of shock and fear within Suzuki’s eyes. Maybe he new about the attack a few years ago involving the Kurama, that, or he was reacting to having a Nara within his household. Either way, he didn’t care and left the house to find Naruto hanging upside on a tree near the pathway that leads into the fire-country. Naruto had showed him this pathway when they arrived at the hut, they had searched for anything they could use within the rubble but found little to nothing.

”Was this a good idea? Are we doing the right thing?” Naruto asked once Shikamaru had jumped on top the branch he was hanging from. Shikamaru cleared his throat and straightened his posture, “You know that this was the only way, Naruto. Our only chance of survival and a chance to change what is to come. Do not doubt yourself for one second, Hokage-Sama. We can ensure that the future doesn’t end in a worldwide bloodbath.” Shikamaru answered, Helping Naruto stand up, firmly grasping his shoulder while tilting his head to look into the blue eyes, “Yes, we are indeed doing the right thing. For humanity and for future generations to come.” Shikamaru reassured, watching as Naruto slowly smile.

Naruto raised his hand and placed it behind Shikamaru’s head before placing his forehead against his, “For the future,” Naruto whispered while Shikamaru placed his hand within the red hair, “For the future,” He whispered back before they both broke out in large smiles and pulled away from each other, “Ready, Hokage-Sama?” Shikamaru asked, straightening his clothes before grabbing a cigarette. from his weapon pouch. “Nope! Never have and we’ll probably never be.” Naruto replied and grabbed the cancer stick before jumping onto another branch and breaking out in a sprint, Shikamaru gasp, “Asshole!” he shouted while following his leader with a fond smile, all he had to do was follow the cackle. They will do this, they will save everyone and try to prevent as much as they possibly could. But for now, their main mission was to get back home. The rest they will figure out when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say thank you reader for the support and for everyone who has left a comment, bookmarked and left Kudos! i really appreciate everything y'all have done!. i wrote this chapter in pure spite and hope it was good?

**Author's Note:**

> their's next to nothing about these two precious boi's, and finding fanfics is sooooo damn hard that I decided to make one!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, follow my Tumblr: @meme-freak-120 & Twitter: @120freak


End file.
